A Holiday Surprise
by GSRLOVES
Summary: The follow up to A Secret Santa Surprise. When Sara tells the team about her pregnancy after her husband has just found out, how will they react?


**Read A Secret Santa Surprise First please.  
Enjoy:**

Grissom stood and took Sara's hand in his.  
"I think it's time the team found out about us."  
"I think half of them already know."  
They laughed and walked out of the bathroom. Sara rested her arm over her growing baby bump. Brass was the first to spot them holding hands, but he had already known. About everything.  
"Hey Brass," Sara called as he started to walk away from her apartment.  
"Yeah Sar?"  
"I'm not home quiet yet."  
"What'd ya mean Sara, this is your apartment building."  
"My apartment was sold."  
"What…"  
"I don't live alone any more."  
"Where do you live?"  
"I'll tell you in the car."  
Sara hopped in next to Brass and smiled.  
"Are you gonna tell me," he asked pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Grissom and I are in a legitimist relationship. He asked me to move in with him a few months ago. We got married soon after."  
"How soon?"  
"Two months. I've been living there for Three months now. And I'm pregnant."  
"It's his right?"  
"Yes," Sara said laughing, "I'm already a month along. He 'knocked me up' on our wedding night."  
She laughed at herself for mere moment.  
"My little girl is growing up."  
"Oh Jim."  
"So, are you two happy?"  
"Very, he doesn't know that I'm pregnant by the way."  
"What, you haven't told him?"  
"Er, well. No, because I don't know if my body's ready for this.."  
"What do you mean."  
"The abuse, from when I was a child, has damaged some stuff and my doctor told me not to get too attached to the baby because I could lose it."  
"You won't. Just don't do your stress smoking and don't drink."  
"I'm so not gonna. I'm done with that."  
They pulled into the driveway and Sara smiled.  
"Thanks Brass, and if Grissom asked, you interrogated the shit outta me."  
"Alright."  
Sara hugged him from over the seats and was into the house fast.  
"Sara?"  
"Sorry Gil, deep in thought again."  
No one was paying attention to them, they were all busy drinking.  
"Our friends," Sara said smiling.  
"Hey guys!"  
Everyone went silent and looked at Grissom, scared they had a 419.  
"Dead body?"  
"No, I have a surprise for all of you. Sara does too."  
"So, Grissom's gonna talk first," Sara said letting his hand go, "gather around."  
All the CSI's immediately went by their boss and co-worker.  
"So, you've all had your suspicions about Sara and I, and your suspicions were always correct. Sara and I have been living together for the last 7 months, and after two we got married."  
"So, what does Sara have to tell us."  
"I'm 5 months pregnant."  
"You're kidding," Catherine yelled standing.  
"I kid you not."  
"Get your ass over here and lemme see the proof."  
Sara chuckled and went over to the team. She held her shirt so it was tight enough to see her baby belly. Catherine placed a hand on her friends stomach and felt a kick.  
"Sara."  
Catherine hugged her friend lightly and they both laughed.  
"I'm so happy for you guys."  
Grissom walked over Sara and wrapped an arm around Sara.  
"I'm lucky to have her."  
He kissed her head and smiled.  
"So," Nick started, "how long have you two been a thing?"  
"Almost a year now."  
"Got married a few months ago."  
"And I've been happier ever since."  
Sara smiled and looked at Grissom who smiled back at her. Brass went to Sara and hugged her.  
"I'm proud of you Sar."  
"Thanks Brass."  
Sara hugged Brass back and smiled at everyone.  
"Guys, I really wanna thank you all. When I came here in 2000, I know it was hard. A new member always is. But I really feel like we're a family now, and thats all I could ever wish for."  
A tear rolled from Sara's eyes as Grissom wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't wanna get this emotional but fuck I'm hormonal cause of my little girl growing inside."  
Everyone stood and went to Sara, hugging her lightly.  
"Thanks you guys, you're so sweet," she said bawling.  
They started to stop hugging one by one and finally someone asked.  
"Have you thought of a name?"  
"Yes," Sara said.  
"No," Grissom said simultaneously, "wait, what…"  
"With the secret being a secret for five months, I thought of a name for her."  
"Which would be?"  
"Samantha Marie Grissom."  
"Sara, its beautiful."  
Grissom hugged Sara lightly, trying not to hurt her.  
"You can hug me a little tighter baby."  
Grissom hugged her a bit tighter and made Sara laugh.  
"I'm glad you aren't mad at me for keeping this big thing a secret from you."  
"How could I be honey? I have a beautiful wife and now an amazing surprise of a baby girl in four months. Sara, I'm more than happy. Hun, im ecstatic."  
"I'm so glad you are."  
Sara stood on her tip toes and kissed her husband.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Nine months later, Sara gave birth to Samantha Marie Grissom. Grissom was so proud to be a father, Sara was glad to finally be a mother.

**shitty ending. i didnt know how to end it. leave a review**


End file.
